itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 8
The eighth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia ran in the Fall of 2012 on FX. It consisted of 10 episodes and was broadcast in 720p HD. Summary ; Official synopsis ; This season, stay tuned to see the Gang go to therapy, hunt for Nazi treasure and try to undermine Philly’s toughest union – the trashmen! Charlie and Dee find love, Frank re-enters the business world, and Dee blurs the lines between the real and virtual worlds when she falls into an obsession with computer games. Get ready for even more disagreements, disunion and divisiveness as the Gang tries once again to scheme their way to happiness! ; ; Episodes and have to decide whether or not to "pull the plug" on their ailing grandfather, who is a former Nazi; meanwhile, , and set off in search of a watercolor possibly painted by Adolf Hitler. With the South Philly waste management workers on strike, concocts a plan to get the contract to collect the city's trash; The Gang realize that they've ran out of original money-making schemes. In a police department, The Gang explains why they've crashed on Maureen and Liam's wedding, and start to fight all invited "zombies" - Halloween, baby! and find a romantic connection with two members of one of Philly's wealthiest families; the rest of The Gang tries to get their piece of the "high life" action. The Gang gets Freudian in the therapist's office, who finds ' psychology to be abnormal. As Charlie's mom battles the lung cancer, , and are holding a "Beef & Beer & Jesus" fundraiser at ; and are in the quest for buried treasure. With under his wing, cleans up so he can get his hands dirty and help out his old company with one last big merger; , and are tries to get some benefits out of Frank's "new" status. The whole Gang falls into an obsession with computer games. The whole Gang take a night out of Paddy's and tries to put themselves on airs at Guigino's Italian Restaurant. When Frank accidentally hits Dennis' car, it's a real tragedy: Dennis spills his cereal all over himself. (Because it's totally normal to eat cereal while driving.) Of course, in order to resolve this legal issue, The Gang decides to hold a trial at Paddy's, with Dee and Charlie serving as lawyers. Cast "]] ; Main * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Deandra Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds ; Recurring * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress * David Hornsby as Rickety Cricket * Artemis Pebdani as Artemis Dubois * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Lance Barber as Bill Ponderosa * Brian Unger as The Lawyer * Tom Bower as Pop-Pop * Lynne Marie Stewart as Mrs. Kelly * Sandy Martin as Mrs. McDonald * Jimmi Simpson as Liam McPoyle * Nate Mooney as Ryan McPoyle * Thesy Surface as Margaret McPoyle * Richard Ruccolo as Corporate Rep (03x07) ; Guest stars * Guillermo Del Toro as Pappy McPoyle (08x03) * Kerri Kenney-Silver as Therapist (08x05) * P. Diddy as Dr. Jinx (08x06) * Seth Lee as Young Dennis * Danielle Parker as Young Dee * Kristin Carey as Rich Housewife * Josh Casaubon as Trevor Taft * Alexandra Daddario as Ruby Taft * James Moses Black as Male Executive * Sarah Domin as Attractive Woman * Symba Smith as Vanessa Videos It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - Season 8 New Cast Featurette It's Always Sunny - Season 8 (Trailer) It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia The Complete Season 8 () - TV Spot Therapy|TV Spot Therapy It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia The Complete Season 8 () - TV Spot Crappy Commercial|TV Spot Crappy Commercial Episode list Notes * This is the first season in HD with all The Gang members in "standard condition" (no one is getting pregnant, and no one is cultivating mass). * Shootings of the 8th Season were officially completed on October 5, 2012 - less than a week until the start of broadcast. [Their last filming location - Hilton Hotel on 168 S. Los Robles Ave, Pasadena.] * This is the first season where no episodes were filmed in Philadelphia, PA. * The premiere date was originally pushed to October because of the Kaitlin Olson's pregnancy - she gave birth to her second son on April 5, and they usually started studio shootings in April. [Rob McElhenney: "Kaitlin was pregnant with Leo. Although she gave birth in April, we still wanted to have enough time that we could both spend not sleeping and being up three, four times a night. And being able to focus on him and not being worried about anything else. And that was a key factor. And then Charlie was doing this movie, so he was in Canada for a while, and Danny was doing a show in the West End of London".] * A 10-episodes season allows the actors time for the outside work and gives them some time to raise their children, but production of the show is still take seven or eight months out of a year. * consisted of 10 episodes as well. * This season broke the record for number of episodes written by all three executive producers - five episodes * Here comes a photo from 8th Season premiere screening party! * The series' new crew member, director Richie Keen, did five episodes for Season 8. Another new member, director Todd Biermann, did only one episode. * Many episodes of this season call back to previous episodes -- in fact, the episode "The Gang Recycles Their Trash" is pretty much entirely built around callbacks to previous episodes. Practically every episode has a callback to something that happened previously, however. Images Season 8 - Dee.jpg Season 8 - Frank.jpg Season 8 - Charlie.jpg Season 8 - Dennis.jpg Season 8 - Mac.jpg Japanese style.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Season 8